The GypsyPirate
by IceCat Demon
Summary: A girl named Liliana Johnson joins the crew of the Black Pearl... and turns out to be Jack's daughter! chapter 6 up!
1. Prologue

_**This Prologue takes place about fifteen years before the Pirates movies.**_

_**I do not own Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, or any related names. Disney does. Blech.**_

Annabelle Johnson looked pleadingly into the pirate's eyes. "Please, Jack," she said imploringly. "Must you go tonight?"

Jack Sparrow looked into the violet eyes of the only woman he would ever come to love. "I'm sorry, love, but I can't wait any longer. The Navy found out where I am and will be here within the week. I'm a wanted man, love"

"But tomorrow is our wedding. Can't you wait until after?"

"I need as big a start as possible. I'll tell you what; why don't you gather all your gypsy friends and we'll have our own little wedding party tonight?"

"The gypsies left town. But maybe, since it's just the two of us, we could-"

Jack nodded and led Annabelle into her little makeshift shack. "You've got to promise me you'll get a better house, love," he said. Annabelle nodded.

Later that evening, after their "wedding," Annabelle hugged Jack as tightly as she could as they stood by his dinghy. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know, love. But I'll try. Wait for me." Jack jumped into his little boat and untied it from the dock..

"I will. I promise. Goodbye, Jack. I love you."

The pirate paddled his boat into the ocean. "One of these days, I'm going to get myself a bloody ship, even if I have to strike a deal with the devil himself." he mumbled to himself. He looked back at Annabelle, his violet-eyed beauty, and watched as the wind whipped her red hair around. She wiped the tears from her eyes and waved when she noticed Jack looking back at her. He waved back. He vowed never to love another woman again. And he never would. Sure, he had the occasional romp or one-night stand with one of the girls when he made port at Tortuga, but he never became emotionally attached. He found a bottle in the bottom of the dinghy and took a swig of rum.

He would never see Annabelle again.

_**I'm sorry it's so short... I'll make The next chapter longer, I promise!!! Please R&R!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One takes place eighteen years after the Prologue, so three years after the movies.**_

_**I don't own any of the names or characters except Annabelle Johnson, Liliana Johnson, and Jacob Johnson.**_

"Lily? Lily? Liliana!" Jacob Johnson shouted to his twin sister. Lily started out of a daze. "Why do you keep ignoring me?"

"I keep hoping you'll go away. It isn't natural for you to stay here, Jake. Mother moved on, why didn't you?" Lily looked at her dead brother's spirit, who had been following her since he died three years ago, when the Navy officer killed him and their mother. "Can you please keep it down? People are looking at me I look like I'm talking to myself. I don't want Gibbs to think I'm crazy."

"Sure. I just thought you'd like to know that Sparrow's with him."

"Huh?" Before Jake could answer, Mr. Gibbs and Captain Jack Sparrow walked through the door of the tavern.

"Are you Miss Johnson?" Mr. Gibbs asked, sitting down in front of Lily.

"I am," replied the eighteen year old girl. "And I presume you are Mr. Gibbs?" The old pirate nodded.

"And I," said the pirate who just entered the tavern. "Am Captain Jack Sparrow. I understand you would like to join my crew. Why?"

"There's no need to give us the third degree," Jake scoffed. Lily ignored him.

"I simply admired your style and wanted to witness it firsthand," she replied. Jack looked at her strangely. "What's wrong Captain Sparrow? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"You remind me of someone I used to know. Your last name is Johnson?"

"Yes. Liliana Johnson, daughter of Annabelle."

"Annabelle?"

"You knew her, didn't you? You were due to be married. Why did you leave her? She loved you until her dying day."

"Annabelle's... dead? Did she ever talk about me? Or was she too afraid of upsetting your father? That would be like her. She never spoke to me of childhood sweethearts; she didn't want to upset me or make me jealous."

"My father was a pirate. I never met him. He left her on the very eve of their wedding. But not before giving her something to remember him by. Nine months later, my brother, Jacob, and I were born."

"A pirate? You mean... ?"

"Yes, Captain. You are my father. I don't expect you to act as if you are. I just wanted you to know I exist. And I would be honored to crew the _Pearl_."

"Fine. You can be a cabin boy. Er, girl."

"No. I want to be on deck. I'm a capable sailor, and a damned good pirate. I've been on the sea for three years solid. Most people here in Tortuga know me as Miss Lily, and if anyone calls me anything different... well, let's just say no one's ever done it twice. Now, can I join your crew or not?"

Jack took a moment to answer.

"Capt'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked, concerned. It never took the Captain more than a second to make a decision about a crew-mate.

"Fine. Be on the _Pearl_ before dusk. Who captained the last ship you were on?"

"That'd be Captain Johnathan Cook of the _Eternity,_" Lily replied. Then, as an afterthought: "he didn't like me much. Thought I had anger issues."

"Why would he think that?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

"The first mate, Mr. Thomas, called me Lady Lily. I broke his arm; I'm no lady."

"Capt'n, can I talk to you private-like?" Mr Gibbs requested.

Once Gibbs and Jack left the tavern, Lily asked Jake to spy on them.

"Why me?" Jake grumped.

"Because you can eavesdrop on them and still be here with me, so you can tell me what they're saying.

"Fine. But, Sis, you owe me."

"Capt'n," Mr Gibbs said when he knew that they would be out of Lily's hearing range. "That woman is crazy. She can't be your daughter, she's nothing like you."

"But she looks just like Annabelle," Jack replied. "It's like someone tore her in half and made two exact copies."

"This Annabelle, she could have married another man. He could be Miss Johnson's father. She could be lying. She broke a man's arm because he called her Lady. She's insane."

"Like me. She has my spirit, Mr. Gibbs. That's how I know she's telling the truth. There's only one thing that worries me."

"What's that Capt'n?"

"Annabelle was a gypsy."

"Don't hurt Gibbs," Jake said to her sister as she tensed up. "He's making sense though. From an outsider's point of view, you don't seem like Jack's daughter."

"I won't hurt him, "Lily said through clenched teeth. "I'll murder him. How dare he call me a liar?"

"Lil, don't. If you do anything to Gibbs, Sparrow will never trust you and you'll never get what you're after."

Lily saw the reason in her brother's statement. She didn't like reason. She preferred to let emotion get the better of her. She wasn't a schemer, she was a doer. But Jake mad sense. "Fine, Jake. I'll be good."

"So, Miss Johnson," Mr Gibbs began.

"Miss Lily.," Lily corrected him. "I don't go by my mother's name. Not many people know my surname. Nobody knows me as Miss Johnson."

"Alright, then, Miss Lily. The Capt'n tells me that your mother was a gypsy."

"She was.".

"It's terrible bad luck to have a woman on board a ship, especially a gypsy woman."

"It's even worse luck to anger a gypsy," Lily said threateningly.

"Lil, remember-" Jake warned.

"Oh, fine! Stupid brother," Lily grumped under her breath. "Look, Gibbs, Jack is captain, not you, and he already said I could join the crew. I promised someone that I'd control my anger, so I suppose I'll be good... until you give me a reason not to be."

"Miss Lily, it may be Jack's decision, but if you do anything to me or any of the crew, I'll make sure you're marooned."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Lily, Jack said to be on the _Pearl _by dusk. The sun has nearly set. We're _late_!" Jacob said as Lily walked calmly to the dock.

"No, _I'm _late. _You _are invisible. So shut up so you don't make me look crazy."

The _Black Pearl_ towered above Lily like a giant. Lily thought it was the most beautiful ship that had ever sailed the seas. She boarded it and ignored the stares of the crewmen. She rapped on the door of the captain's cabin but was startled when she saw Barbosa in the chair Jack ought to sit.

"What are you doing here?" Lily said, taken aback. "I thought you were marooned after Jack re-took his ship... again."

"So ye can see me, Lass," the late captain said, not answering Lily's question "That be an amazing feat. And I take it that boy there is a ghost as well?"

"Your dead." It was not a question. "How did it happen?"

"Well, after I was left on that cursed island, the same one I left Jack on twice, coincidentally, I decided at once that I would not try to escape or wait to be rescued. As according to the Code, I was left with naught but a pistol with a single shot. AS soon as I could no longer see the _Pearl, _I used it. This being the place I loved most in life, my spirit returned here. Jack doesn't know, nor need he. If you keep me a secret, I'll help you get what your after. Have we got a deal?"

Lily smiled. "Yes, Captain, I believe we do."

_**This chapter is a lot longer then my Prologue. And written better, too. Anyway, tell me how you like it and I'll write more, I promise. The more reviews I get, the more incentive for me to write more.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any names, places, or characters in the movies. I own the Johnsons and any pirates mentioned by Lily, some of which are inspired by real people, historic or people I know.**_

"So, Miss Lily, do you understand your duties?" Captain Jack Sparrow asked of his newest crewman, or crewwoman in this case.

"Yes, captain," Liliana Johnson replied, trying her hardest not to back-talk.

"And under no circumstances are you to touch my rum. Unless it's to fetch it for me."

"I don't fetch."

"Lil, don't push it!" warned Jacob Johnson, the ghost of Lily's twin brother. Lily sighed.

"And, since you're a woman and all, I suppose you'll be wanting your own cabin."

"No, I don't expect to be treated any differently of my crewmates."

"Oh. Good! That's, well that's good, isn't it? But you will need your own cabin, because we don't want the crew to be distracted by your womanly...ness. You can sleep in the closet! And dress there, too, because, as a woman, you'll be wanting to change your clothes every day."

"No. I'm not a woman, I'm a pirate. Yes, I am female, but I am by no means a Lady. I will be treated the same as the other sailors."

"But you _aren't_ like the other sailors. Because you are, in fact, a woman. And a gypsy at that. We don't want you cursing anyone because he looked at you while you were dressing."

There's no such thing as a curse."

"You're forgetting that I knew your mother. I've seen a gypsy curse. Experienced one firsthand. That was the first time I witnessed the fury of a scorned woman like which hell hath no. I couldn't drink for days after that."

"What happened?"

"I came to the gypsy camp to meet her parents. I was drunk. She made rum turn to dust in my mouth for eight days. I couldn't even lick a drop off my finger after sticking it in the bottle."

Lily smiled. Her plan was coming together; soon she would have what she came for and would no longer need to be part of any crew. Once she got what she needed, she could captain her own ship.

The ghost of Barbarossa was in the closet that would be her cabin.

"How exactly do you plan on helping me get what I came for?" she asked him when she finished setting up her cot. "As a ghost, you are intangible. So how can you help?"

"I could help ye a bit more, lass," Barbarossa replied, sitting on the cot. "If you were to tell me what it is yer after."

"Jack's compass. Are you going to help me it or not?"

"I will, Lass, but you've got to do something for me in return."

"Gentlemen," Captain Jack Sparrow called to his crew after they had gathered on deck. "Miss Lily will be joining our crew. Treat her as you would treat another crewman, even though she is a woman. I don't think you'll like the consequences if you anger her."

"And if anyone calls me anything other than Miss Lily," the female pirate added. "Well, let's just say you won't do it twice."

The crew whispered amongst themselves after Miss Lily went back into her closet-cabin. They had heard many stories about their new crewmate.

"I heard that she's been on three different ships in three years," Pintel said to Rhaggeti and Mr. Cotton. "And that she was marooned twice and traded once to a Navy ship, in return for safe passage through a canal. But all three times, she made it back to Tortuga within days, no matter how far away she was."

"She's def'nitely a strange one," Rhaggeti replied. "Don't you agree, Mr. Cotton?"

"Awk!" cried Mr. Cotton's parrot. "Wind in the sails!"

Just then, Lily walked past. It was obvious that she had heard, but she didn't seem phased. "Captain Sparrow wants you to raise anchor; he wants to go back out to sea before sunrise."

"Why?" asked one of the pirates; Lily didn't notice nor did she care who it was.

"How should I know? I'm just following orders."

Lily pondered Barbarossa's request as she secured the cannons. He asked her to help him take vengeance on Jack for marooning him. He wanted Jack dead. In return, Lily would get the compass and the _Black Pearl. _Lily wanted to captain her own ship, but she didn't want to take a life without cause. Her anger issues weren't that bad. She finally decided that she did have cause; she needed Jack's compass to find the Fountain of Youth. She would make the deal with Barbossa when she next saw him.

"You're not thinking of doing it, are you?" Jake asked, standing next to a pile of cannonballs. "You're really going to kill someone for no reason?"

"I have a reason. And besides, I'm a pirate. A pirate doesn't need a reason to kill someone."

"But you're also a gypsy. A gypsy with anger-management issues, sure, but a gypsy nonetheless. Gypsies don't cause a person harm without provocation."

"Go away, Jacob," Lily said under her breath as another pirate walked into the hold.

"Capt'n wan's teh see ya," he said. "Somethin about questions what need answerin."

"Damn right, there are questions," Lily mumbled.

Lily walked into the captain's cabin and ignored the ghosts of Jacob and Barbossa, who each stood by a porthole.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" she asked, trying to hold back the flood of questions she had.

"Yes, Lily, I do," replied Jack. "I had some questions to ask about your mother and brother and you. If you'll answer them."

"I will, but only if you answer some questions of my own."

"Alright. We'll go turn by turn. I go, you go, get it?"

"Yes. I'll ask my question first. Why didn't you ever come back? If you truly loved Mother, why didn't you at least visit?"

"I didn't want to lead my enemies to her. I could never forgive myself if she got hurt because of me. You look just like her, you know. Same hair, same eyes. You even talk just like her."

"Enemies? You mean the Navy?"

"The Navy, other pirates, and general people I've angered. How did she die? How were you able to get away"

"She was killed. By an officer of the Navy. Her and Jacob both. I managed to get away, but purely by luck. I happened to have a glass jar in my hand; Mother and I were about to make an ointment for Mr. Baker's arthritis. I threw the jar at the officer's head. It hit him, dazing him a bit, giving me a chance to run. I stowed away on a ship, which turned out to be a pirate's ship. I've been at sea ever since."

"But why? Why did they kill her?"

"They were looking for you. They wanted to use us to get to you. They didn't realize that you had no idea that Jake and I existed and that my mother had no idea where you were, or even if you were still alive."

Jack looked awed, as if in disbelief that such a thing could happen to the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I know you loved her. And if it helps, I have a gift for you."

"A gift?"

Lily pulled a chain from beneath her shirt. On it was a small pendent-sized portrait of Annabelle, Lily, and Jacob. "I painted this myself. I had to use a mirror to do me, but I did it. I kept it because, once I went out to sea, I made it my goal to find you."

Jack took the necklace. "Your turn, love," he said distractedly.

"Do you know why Mother looked the way she did? Gypsies have dark hair and eyes, but she and I are fair-skinned, red-haired and violet-eyed. It doesn't make sense. Isn't she a gypsy? Aren't I?"

"Yes, she was. And I suppose you are, too, if she was. Her mother drank a tonic, or so Annabelle told me, while she was pregnant, and that's why Anna was so fair. That's the theory, anyway."

"What was the tonic for?"

"She never told me. I don't think she knew. She's the sort of person who would offer up that sort of information for the sake of the story. Anyway, the gypsies always assumed it was the tonic that made her fair, and it looks as if she passed it on to you. But not to your brother, it seems," he said, looking at the portrait. "He looks like his father. What was he like?"

"Like Mother. He worried too much, never broke any rules, and was peaceable. A perfect gypsy-boy."

"I resent that," Jake grumped.

"And you?"

"Mother said I inherited my father's sense of adventure and mischief."

"And Annabelle? Was she the same lovely, happy, charming lady I fell in love with?"

"Mostly. Except when she drank."

"Annabelle drank?"

"Yes. When she was drunk, she would hallucinate. She would see you. In the last three months of her life, she was constantly drunk. Jacob never left her side for fear she would walk off a cliff or drown herself."

"My God. I didn't realize..."

"I know you didn't. Did you ever think of her? While you were out at sea? Did you ever wonder what had become of her? If possibly your parting resulted in a child?"

"All the time. And now I know, and I'll think of her even more often, now. Your brother, what was he like?"

"You asked that already."

"But I need to know more. Did he pester you, did he respect your mother? What was he like?"

"He did respect Mother, and me as well. And he still pesters me, even at this very moment. He won't let me alone for a minute."

"What? What the devil does that mean? I thought he was dead"

"He's dead, alright. But he never moved on and he haunts me."

"I try to _help _you. But you're too stubborn. You never listen to me."

"I wouldn't have to listen to you if you had moved on."

"He's here?"

"Yes. Are you done questioning me?"

"I suppose. What about you? Do you have anymore questions?"

"Only one," Lily replied heading for the door. "Where are we headed that you're in such a hurry to get to?"

"To the Fountain of Youth, love."

_**So that's it for chapter two... And believe me, I'm just as surprised as you probably are... I hope you're liking it. I know I am! Please R&R. The more reviews I get, that faster the next chapter will be up. I may have to change the genre, though... It isn't very funny, is it?**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**I do not own any names, characters, places, or ships except for the Johnsons, pirates that Lily mentions, any gypsies and Puerto Diablo. The plot is a product of my over-active imagination, recently watching the Pirates movies, and cookie-dough ice cream.**_

"What do I do now, Jake?" Liliana Johnson asked the spirit of her twin brother, Jacob. "Jack's going to the Fountain. That's the sole reason I needed the compass."

"So go with him," Jake replied. "I should think that was simple enough."

"But what about Barbossa?"

"Tell him no deal."

"And then he'll haunt me forever. No thank you."

"You're a gypsy. Spirits do what you tell them to."

"Except you. You never do as I ask."

"I'm a gypsy, too."

That made Lily smile, until Barbossa's ghost came into Lily's cabin.

"No deal, eh, Lass?" He growled. "I don't care if ye are a gypsy, I'll find a way te torment ye."

"No," Jake said, stepping in front of Lily and thus blocking the ghost pirate's path to his sister. "You won't. Captain Barbossa, I forbid you to go near my sister. I forbid you to be on this ship when she is. I forbid you to be within a ship's breadth of her when she is not on the ship. I forbid you to do Liliana Johnson any harm, mental or physical, direct or indirect."

Barbossa scoffed, and then tensed as if struggling against the strong winds of a hurricane. "What's happening?"

"Spirits have to do what a gypsy commands," Lily replied smugly. "Even a ghost gypsy."

"Argh!" Barbossa cried as he was blown away by the winds that only he could feel.

"That was..." Lily said, dazed "Wow. Just wow!"

"He was going to hurt you," Jake replied, taking a step towards his sister. "I couldn't let you do that. All these years, you've been able to take care of yourself, but that was against village boys. I knew once you went out to sea that I had to protect you. That's why I didn't move on. Once you are a little more experienced, I'll go to join Mother, and we'll wait for you. But for now, you need me. So could you try to listen to me every now and again?"

"Alright, Jake. I'll try." Lily smiled and said "but it won't be easy."

Jacob laughed.

Barbossa awoke, unaware that he had been unconscious or that spirits could even be rendered unconscious, on the island on which he had marooned Jack Sparrow twice and had been himself marooned once right before he took his own life. He cursed the gypsy and her brother who had put him there and vowed to get his revenge on them as well as on Jack. He walked a ways, trying to find a loophole in the restrictions that Jacob had put on him when he came upon the bones of a stranded pirate. _His_ bones. The dead pirate smiled. If he could somehow get his bones to the Fountain of Youth, or get water from the Fountain to his remains, then he could live again, and so no longer be a ghost. As a living man, he would not be bound to the gypsy-ghost's restrictions. Then he could kill Jack himself, as well as the red-haired wench and take the _Pearl_ forever, with the immortality the fountain of youth would bring him. without fear of it being taken yet again. All he needed to do was to devise a plan to bring the magical waters to his bones. The only trouble was, no one could see him. No one except a psychic or a gypsy.

"Jack, we're running low on supplies," Lily said to the captain as he steered the ship. "We'll have to make port, soon."

"I can't make port in a respectable town, they'd hang me," Jack replied. "And I thought we had agreed that you would call me Captain except in the confidentiality of my cabin. Or your cabin, but I don't think we'll have to worry about that, seeing as can't both fit inside."

"Sorry, Captain. And I happen to know that there's a pirate port due west of us. It should take us only two more days, one if the wind is steady."

"I won't make port until the supplies are dangerously low,"

"We're out of rum," Lily said flatly. She hated the drink and thought that the world would be better if it were purged from the earth, but if rum would convince Jack to make port, she could tolerate it.

Jack shook his head. "Why is the rum always gone?"

"It doesn't have to be," Lily coaxed. "We could dock in Puerto Diablo and get more rum, and some other supplies as well."

"We can't afford other supplies. I thought you'd been on other pirate vessels before, love."

"I have. Captain Edmund Barker kept his ship the _Undertow_ well supplied and his crew well fed. His was the first ship I was on, the one I hid from the officers on. He kept me for a year. Would have kept me longer if I hadn't cursed his second in command. That was the first time I was marooned. Then I made my way back to Tortuga, where I joined Captain Roberts' crew on the ship _Strongwind_. They got in trouble with the Navy and traded me to the officer in return for their freedom. No one on that Navy ship, the _Legacy,_ had seen a woman in eighteen months. I was locked in the Commodore's cabin, where I was to wait until he had found "a need for me." Meaning until he wanted to take me. So I snuck out through a trapdoor in the ceiling and hid in a longboat. Luckily for me, the Commodore and the crew stayed out of the cabin and so didn't Once it was dark, I cut the lines and rowed until another pirate ship found me. That was Captain Cook's ship, the _Eternity_. I was marooned because a danger to the crew. I had anger issues and I broke Mr. Thomas' arm. And then I went back to Tortuga where I met Mr. Gibbs, who arranged a meeting with you and, well, you know the rest."

"How did you go back to Tortuga? Did you make a raft?"

"Sea turtles, mate."

Jack smiled. He was beginning to warm up to the idea of Liliana being his daughter. "Alright. We'll make for Puerto Diablo. Since you know where it is, you'll have to navigate."

"Yes, Capt'n," Lily said, taking a map out of a hidden pocket in her coat. "We need to head due west." Jack steered west. "Now we just need to pray that the wind stays with us."

The _Pearl_ docked in Puerto Diablo at noon the next day.

"Alright gentlemen," Jack said to his crew. "This stop is purely for resupplying the ship. Miss Lily, Mr Gibbs and I will go ashore. You gents stay aboard and don't let anyone but the three of us on the _Pearl, _ got it?"

"Aye, Capt'n," came the mass reply of the crew.

Mr Gibbs and Jack went to find rum while Lily bartered for food. Jacob helped Lily determine who was scamming her and who offered the best deal. She was able to buy three weeks' worth of supplies for the little bit of money Jack gave her, which she had only expected would get her a week's worth of food. Lily also bought herself a barrel of ale, confidant that the other pirates would leave it and drink the rum. Lily hated any alcohol but knew that any other drink would spoil in the heat of the Caribbean summer. She went to the ship to recruit some men to help carry the food and on her way back to the little shop, Lily saw one of the crewman from the _Strongwind. _She covered her hair with a scarf so that he wouldn't recognize her; Ever since Captain Roberts found out that she had escaped the _Legacy, _he had wanted to find her. Lily didn't know if Roberts wanted revenge against Lily for cursing the ship so that it would periodically spring large leaks in vital areas or because he still wanted to have her in a way Lily refused to be had. Either way, Lily avoided the crew of the _Strongwind. _Unfortunately, the pirate still recognized her and shouted out to her.

"Why if it isn't the Great Escape Artist, Lady Liliana," he called.

"Call me Lady one more time, Roswell, and I'll curse you," Lily called back.

"Well, that isn't very ladylike, is it?"

"That's because I'm not a Lady. Gents, if you'll make your way back to the _Pearl,_" she said handing her bundle to Mr. Cotton. "I'll catch up. I have some catching up to do with an old friend." She walked towards Roswell. He was a big man, at least six feet tall, possibly seven, and about 285 pounds. Yet Lily wasn't afraid. In fact, she suspected he was frightened of her.

"Looik here, Miss Lily, if you take one step closer, I'll..."

"Oh I don't need to come any loser," she replied, stopping about a yard away from him. :I can talk to you from right here. Now how have things been on the _Strongwind?_"

"Much better, now that we found a swamp witch who was able to remove that blasted curse of yours. Why the Capt'n wants you back, I'll never know. If he found out I saw you..."

"He needn't find out. I swear, Roswell, if I find out that he found out, you'll find a nasty curse about you."

"Still talking in riddles and circles I see. I ought to have expected that, oughtn't I, Milady?"

At once, Lily was at his side with her knife drawn. She cut a lock of Roswell's long, greasy hair and put it in her money-purse at her hip. "I'll figure out what I'll do with this later," she promised and went back towards the _Pearl._ She had no idea that Pintel and Rhaggeti had witnessed her encounter.

"And she took a lock of his hair?" Jack asked of them after they had told him about it.

"Yes, Capt'n," replied Rhaggeti. "And she put it in her purse."

"Gypsies only need hair for the nastiest curses," Pintel added. "Or so I've 'eard."

"Oh, you've heard right, alright. But, as it's not one of my crewmen, I'm not concerned. Just spread the word not to upset her and we'll all be fine."

After Pintel and Rhaggeti left the cabin, Mr Gibbs spoke with Jack. "Capt'n," he said. "I can't help but think you're taking this a bit lightly. There's no telling what will make her angry. That woman is mad!"

"I know that, Mr. Gibbs, but I trust her. If we stay on her good side, then she'll remain amiable."

"You're running away from the problem, Capt'n," Gibbs replied. "It won't make the problem go away."

"On the contrary, Mr. Gibbs, if I run fast enough, the problem won't be able to catch up with me."

Mr. Gibbs sighed and shook his head.

"Don't you think that this curse is a little harsh for calling you Lady?" Jacob asked Lily as she put the lock of hair into a cup of rum. Spellwork was the only thing rum was good for, in Lily's opinoin.

"Perhaps," she replied, "But I'm also still mad at him for coming up with the idea to trade me in return for passage. So I'm killing two birds with one stone."

Lily sprinkled the hair/rum mixture with gunpowder then took the concoction to a porthole. "Why there's a porthole in a closet is beyond me," she murmured under her breath. "But it has it's uses." She dumped her potion into the sea where it floated for a moment and then sunk to the depths of the ocean.

"And what did that curse do, if I may ask." Jack said from behind her. Lily whirled about to see Jack standing in the door. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything about it. You cursed that Roswell person, not me, so it doesn't matter to me. I'm just curious."

"It's a forgetting curse. He'll forget how to swim, how to fight. You know, vital skills that every pirate needs."

"And if he drowns, or gets stabbed?"

"That isn't really my problem, is it?"Lily asked.

Jack said nothing. It was best not to get on Lily's bad side.

"Is that all?"

"Um, well, no not exactly. I wanted to tell you good job on securing supplies. I don't think anyone else could possibly find as much food for so little."

"That's unlike you."

"What?"

"To compliment others. Not unless you benefit from it."

"I do. If I complement you, you'll be more amiable and you won't curse me"

Lily laughed. "Well, I suppose I can see the logic in that. But I would never curse you directly. Or any captain. Except one of a Navel ship. I would curse the ship, like when I made the mast of the _Undertow _snap in a storm. Captain Barker had stolen my purse and used the money to buy a new mainsail. I figured that if the mast were down, he couldn't use his sail. And then his first mate, Mr Smith, told Barker that I had done it, so I cursed him with premature baldness."

"Um, that isn't very comforting."

Lily laughed. "Don't worry! Do you really think I'd curse the person my mother loved and who helped bring me into this world?"

Jack relaxed at that, but only a very little. He couldn't know what Lily would do in a fit of anger.

"Lil, am I really as annoying as you say I am?" Jacob asked that night while Lily lay on her cot and tried to sleep.

"Absolutely," she replied, turning over on her side.

"No, I mean really truly honestly," he urged, using a phrase from their childhood.

"Really truly honestly? No. You get on my nerves at times, but it's nice to have a familiar face when you're surrounded by strangers. Even if you are the only person who can see that face."

"Lil?"

"What? I'm trying to sleep!"

"Notihng. I just wanted to thank you for not meaning it all those times you told me to go away."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you meant it, I would have to go. I would have to move on, and I wouldn't be able to take care of you."

"Oh. You're welcome."

"Lil?"

"WHAT?"

"G'night."

"Night, Jake."

_**Okay, not the most exciting chapter ever, but I thought it might be cool to learn a little more about Lily's past and to show a gypsy curse. I'm not sure why they had to go to Puerto Diablo, though. I mean, running out of supplies isn't very interesting is it? Anyway, enough self-criticism. The important thing is for you to like it, not me. So review, review, review and I'll write more soon. Even if you don't review, I'll write more, but reviews are incentive for me to write faster. Until next time, Lily, Jacob and I bid you adieu!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**I do not own any PotC characters, places, names, ships, etc. Everything else, however, is mine. The plot is a combination of imagination, the aspiration to be a writer, and sugar. Lots and lots of sugar. And Coke. The soda, that is.**_

Lily woke up to the sounds of a storm and smiled. She lived for days like these. When she got on deck, the crew was struggling to get their daily tasks done.

"You'd best get below deck, Miss Lily!" Mr. Gibbs shouted to be heared over the wind. "Its too dangerous for a woman."

""I'll be fine," the gypsy replied calmly. She could feel the blood rush to her face and adrhenaline course through her veins. The wind whipping her hair and the sea spraying her face made her feel more exhilerated than anything else ever could. She went about her duties as if it were a fine day.

"How can you be so calm?" asked a pirate (Lily neither knew nor cared who). "This storm is powerful enough to capsize the whole ship!" Lily didn't answer. She was focusing on her task so that she could get it over with.

"Miss Lily!" Mr. Gibbs cried over the storm.

"Yes?"

"Since the storm dosen't seem to bother you, you can be our lookout. To the crows' nest with you!"

"Aye, sir!" Lily nearly shouted. It took all the restraint she had not to run over and hug Gibbs. Instead, she rushed up to the crws nest, pausing every now and again to let herself get lost in the motion of the ship, which was getting tossed about on the waves.

Once she was finally in the nest, she realized that she couldn't see much more than five feet beyond the ship in any direction except in a flash of lightning. But she wanted to stay as close to the storm as possible so she didn't climb down. She was in the crow's nest for most of the day when she very faintly heard Jack calling her down.

"What were you thinking, you could have been killed! I can't afford to have any of my crew dead. No one should have been up there!There's never a lookout during a storm, especially one as bad as this."

"I was only following orders, Captain," Lily said, her cheeks flushing, this time in anger rather than exhileration.

"Whose orders?"

"Mr. Gibbs'"

Jack said nothing for a moment, then went back to his cabin, obviously frustrated.

"Mr. Gibbs, why did you ask me to be lookout if there is no lookout on days like these?"

"Jack?" Lily called into the cabin. "Jack, I'm fine, really. I liked it up there."

"Yes. Thats why I got angry, because I wanted to stay. And because it seemed like Gibbs put me up there onpurpose. Like he wanted me to get hurt. I ought to..."

"No!" Jack and Jacob said at the exact same moment.

"You heard what he said, Lil!" Jake urged. "He'll have you marooned if you do anything."

"I won't tolerate you cursing my crewmen," Jack said not a second later. "Or hurting them, or frightening them."

"You were afraid, weren't you?" Lily asked. "You were afraid that I'd get hurt... or killed."

"Well of course I was afraid. I can't afford to have my crew killed. I'm understaffed!"

"I think there's more to it than that. I think that you're either beginning to confuse me with mother... or you're beginning to think of me as your daughter." Lily smiled warmly. "Shall I call you Father than?"

"No!" Jack said vehemently. "Um, I mean, You're a good kid and all, But I could never confuse you with your mother, no matter how much you look like her, and I don't think of you as a daughter. I'm not that kind of person. I just can't afford to lose a crewman... woman... girl. Whatever. Anyway, what do you mean, you liked it up there? Why?"

"There's an old legend. Not a gypsy legend, I can't remember who it belongs to, actually. Anyway, it's about the storm child. Every generation, a baby girl would be born during a storm on the night of either the full or the new moon. Every generation, the girl would be of a different culture. This generation is the turn of the gypsy. The storm child would be strengthened by storms, would be able to control them. Would even be able to summon them if she were powerful enough. Only one every ten generations would be, though. Powerful enough I mean. I was born on the new moon during a hurricane. I am the tenth storm child. And no, I didn't summon that storm. It seems that I am the exception that proves the rule."

"Storm child. Huh. Interesting."

"Interesting? That's all you have to say?"

"For now."

"Lil, what are you doing? You can't make the storm stay!" Jake said that night in their closet. Lily was staring out into the storm with a look of intense concentration.

"Yes I can. I can't summon them, but I can make them obey my will," she replied. "I _am_ the storm child."

"Yes, you are capable of it, but that isn't what I meant. I meant you shouldn't. It would be irrisponsible and selfish. The others wouldn't be able to handle it. Let it fizzle out, Lil."

"Oh, fine." Lily said, breaking her control over the storm. "It's not everyday you find such an active one, though."

"When you have your own ship, Lil, you can make the storms do whatever you want. You can make them follow the ship until they can't anymore, even with your will bending them."

"My own ship. Do you think that will ever happen, Jake?"

"Undoubtedly. Captain Liliana Johnson."

"No, not Johnson. Sparrow. By that time, Jack will recognize me as his daughter and I can take on the name that is rightfully mine."

"Alright, sis," Jacob chuckled. "Captain Lily Sparrow. The fiercest Lady-pirate in the Spanish Main."

"No. The fiercest gypsy-pirate. I will follow the Pirate code as well as that of the gypsies. And I will do it without a skirt. As I said before, several times, might I add, I am no Lady."

"Okay, okay. I'll let you come up with the names. Apparently I'm no good at it."

_**Okay. I hope you liked it. Forgive me for any misspellings... my spell-check stoped working. Also, I'm open to ideas... I'm running out. And as always, the more you review, the faster I'll post. So hurry!**_


	6. Chapter 5

**I don not own Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl, or any other Pirates of the Caribbean characters, places, or names.**

Lily spent the next three weeks rationing the food, drink, and other supplies of the ship. At first, Jack was against the idea, because even he was rationed, including his rum. Lily managed to turn him ont to the idea by telling him that the rations would make the rum last longer. The three weeks of food that Lily bought were nearly gone, but she knew that they were close enough that it wouldn't matter. They would be at the Fountain in a matter of days.

"Jack," she asked sitting in his cabin like she had taken to doing these past few nights. "Why are you going to the Fountain of Youth? And why have you told no one but me?"

"Because, Love, I want to be the Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow. I want to sail the seas for eternity. I want to be free. Because that what the _Pearl, _what any ship, stands for. And I told you because you want to use the Fountain, too. I'm not sure why, but you need it for something."

"I want-" Lily paused. "Never mind. You'll think I'm daft."

"Tell me."

"I want to bring Mother back. If I submerge her remains in the magic waters of the fountain, she'll be alive again, and immortal. I'll bring Jacob back, too, if I can, and I'll take a drink from the Fountain, or bathe in it, or whatever I need to do. We'll be a family again."

"I've told you time and time again, I don't want to be brought back. And there's a reason Mother passed on; she's done in this world."

"Shut _up_, Jacob!"

"He's here again?"

"Yes. He said that he doesn't want to be brought back and he doesn't think Mother would, either." Lily sighed. "He was always just like her, so he's probably right. But, then again, I know that the thing that nattered to Mother more than anything is family. I'm sure she'll be happy to come back. To be with her family."

"And me."

"You are part of her family, Jack."

"Am I part of yours?"

Lily didn't answer. She couldn't admit to him, or even to herself, that in her deepest thoughts, secret even to her, she was calling Jack "Father."

"Lil, you haven't lost your temper in a few days," Jake said that afternoon while Lily was taking her shift in the crow's nest. "What's wrong? Are you upset?"

"Not really. Just a little-" she paused for a moment to find the right word. "Lonesome. There's nobody my age on the ship. On any ship I've been on. I haven't had any true companionship for three years."

"You have me."

"I know Jake, but... well, you're dead, firstly, and secondly you're my brother. We're too close. I need a friend. Someone who hasn't known me since before birth. Someone who doesn't know about the stable incident." Jacob smiled. When he and Lily were ten, Annabelle brought them to a local horse stable for riding lessons. Lily had a temper even then. When the instructor told Lily that she couldn't ride the big carthorse because he wasn't meant for riding, Lily god angry and cursed the instructor, who was also the man who owned the stable, as well as all the horses. The next day, all the horses were plagued with huge horseflies that bit and bit. The horses, in attempt to flee the flies, crashed through the fence. Finding that the flies did not follow them off their master's land, they roamed the town, eating people's lawns and gardens. The governor himself went to the stable master's house, declaring the horses a public nuisance and fining him heavily. The stable master then had to sell his horses just to pay the fine, and, without his horses, could not make a living in the little town, so he left. Nobody knew for sure what had happened, but knew that Lily was half-gypsy and had a temper. She never really had many friends after that.

"Why are we making port, Captain?" Lily asked Jack. She didn't like addressing him in this manner, preferring to call him by his name, but he insisted that she do so on deck.

"I need another set of hands and I thought that this might be the best place to find one." The pirate answered, heading towards his cabin. Although the rest of the crew was scrambling to tie off the ship, Lily followed him. "I've got a job for you."

"What is it, Jack?" she asked, not bothering with formal titles safe inside the captain's cabin.

"Go and get us some more supplies. Once you acquire them, send word back to the ship and I'll send some of the men to help you carry them to the ship."

"Send word? How?"

"You'll think of something, Love. You're a clever girl."

Lily grumbled the entire time she was in town. She had hoped that Jack was going to send her on a recruiting mission. Lily saw several men who would make good pirates. She finished the shopping and called to a handsome boy about her age.

"Look, I don't want to do this, but I must follow instructions. Go out to the docks and look for a ship with black sails. Find the captain and tell him that Miss Lily's got the supplies. Then lead the men he sends back here. I'll give you three shillings for the errand and eight to keep your mouth shut about the ship. And its captain. Or anything I've asked you about. If I find out that you told anyone, even a dog, about us, I will make sure you don't speak again. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss Lily," the young man said. "I'll be back soon." he held out his hand for the coins she had offered.

"You'll get them when you come back. If the captain asks, I've acquired a month's worth of food and drink."

The young man nodded and ran in the direction of the docks.

"That boy was rather good-looking, Lil, don't you think?"

"What now you're not just my guardian but also my matchmaker?"

"You didn't answer my question, Lily."

"Well, I suppose that makes us even, Jacob, because you didn't answer mine."

The ghost-boy chuckled and fell silent. Lily was grateful for that.

Ten minutes later, the boy returned with a dozen or so men from the _Pearl_. They each picked up as many bundles as they could, leaving one for Lily. Before she could take it, one last hand grabbed it from under her hand. The young boy who had led the other pirates to her hoisted the bundle onto his shoulders.

"You don't have to do this," she said coldly. "Just take your money and go off to whatever it was that you were doing. This wasn't a part of our deal."

"I've made a new deal," the boy replied just as coolly. "With Captain Sparrow. I'm to help you a little bit longer, so it seems. For more then just eleven lousy shillings."

"Fine. Help deliver the packages, then you can get on with your life."

"I intend to."

At the ship, Lily went to Jack's cabin.

"We had all the hands we needed, Jack. Why did you have him help us take the supplies back?"

"I told you, I need an extra set of hands."

"Him? You want _him?_ It's obvious he's never been on a ship in his life, let alone been a pirate."

"And that's why you're going to train him. Show him the ropes, so to speak."

"Me? Why not Gibbs?"

"Because you are the best pirate of your age. You have only been at sea for three years, yet you have the capabilities of a pirate with ten years' experience. And I'll move you to a bigger cabin. So that you and Mr. Pike can share quarters."

"Whatever happened to we don't want the crew to be distracted by my womanliness?"

"Ah. Yes. And it was my understanding that you didn't expect to be treated any differently then the rest of the crew."

"Fine. You win for now, Jack. But I'll find a way to scare him off."

"Okay, Mr. Pike. I have the... honor of training you, as you have no experience as a pirate. Normally, you would be just put on the ship and expected to learn yourself, but Captain Sparrow is a bizarre man. So I have to 'show you the ropes.' And we must share quarters, unfortunately."

"Oh? I am honored to be share a room with such a pretty woman."

"No. No you aren't. I've been on other ships before. I've tolerated men leering at me for three years. But if you so much as think about looking at me, or touching me, I promise that you never will again."

"Touchy lady." he mumbled under his breath.

"And another thing. That one was free, but if you call me Lady again, you will pay."

Lily and Pike went to their new cabin.

"If Captain Sparrow had this extra cabin, why were you sleeping in a broom closet?"

"I don't know"

"He has a point, sis," Jacob said.

"Shut up."

"You talking to me?" Pike asked.

"No. Never mind. Just store your things and get out on deck."

That night, after Lily and her apprentice finished on deck, they went back into their cabin. Lily looked at Pike carefully.

"Is this really the first time you've been on a ship?" she asked.

"Yeah," Pike said defensively.

"Then how are you able to do even complex tasks pretty easily?"

"I'm a fast learner."

"Look, Pike-"

"Johnathan."

"Huh?"

"My name is Jonathan. I don't go by my last name. I hated my father and I refuse to use his name."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"He's- was- a Navy officer. He tried to force me to join the Navy, too, but i didn't want to be a sailor."

"You'd rather be a pirate?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Lily said, confused. Most boys her age dreamed of nothing but joining the Navy.

"Look, I'm not looking for your sympathy or friendship."

"Nor I yours."

"Actually, I find a woman pirate to be quite unnatural. And dangerous."

"What do you mean, dangerous?"

"I don't want to be in the middle of fighting someone and have to rescue some damsel in distress because she's too ladylike to run someone through."

Lily put her hand to her cutlass. "I'll show you how 'ladylike' I am."

"Oh, yes, I forgot, Miss Lily isn't a Lady. She's educated, yes. And she talks all proper. But she isn't a Lady."

"Shut up, _Pike_." She purposefully put emphasis on Johnathan's last name.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me Lady."

"Fine. I promise I won't call you Lady if you won't call me Pike."

"How can I trust you? You're a pirate."

"I'm a new pirate. I haven't much experience as a Pirate. How can _I _trust _ you?"_

"I'm a Gypsy. Gypsies always keep their side of the bargain."

"Fine. It's a deal."

**Okay, sorry for the long update time. Just a little bout of writer's block. Anyway, R&R please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Blah blah blah disclaimer blah Disney blah blah Pirates… Enjoy!**

**Sorry about the sloooooooow update. Computer crash.**

"Change of plans, Love," Jack said to Lily when she entered her cabin to give him a report on Jonathan's progress.

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"We're not going to the Fountain yet."

"What? But I need to go! I have to restore Mother and Jacob!"

"We will. But there is a more urgent need right now."

"What could be more important than eternal life?"

"Don't worry about it. You'll see when we get there."

"When we get where?"

"A little island. About a week away."

"A week? The Fountain is only three days away! Why are we turning around?"

"Because we need to."

"Why is he doing this?" Lily said out loud, pacing the cabin. Jacob sat on her cot, watching her.

"Maybe it's important," he said.

"Brining Mother back is important."

"Mother doesn't want to come back!"

"How do you know that?"

"Who are you yelling at?" Jonathan asked, entering the cabin.

"Myself."

"Oh. I thought it might be him," the young man said, pointing at the ghost.

"You can see me?" Jake asked. Jonathan nodded.

"Since when?"

"Three or four days. This is the first time I've seen more than a shadow. Who is he, anyway?"

"My brother."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Um your loss?"

"What loss?" Jake asked. "I'm right here."

Lily left the cabin. She wandered the deck of the ship, looking for something to do. She was a little jealous of the boys. She was jealous that Jake had a friend and she didn't, and she was jealous that he seemed to want to talk to Jonathan more than to her.

"What's wrong, Lil?" Jake asked later that afternoon while Lily was in the crow's nest.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. I'm worried about you, sis."

"Well, I just told you, I'm fine. So you can stop wasting your time worrying and spend it with your new friend."

"That's what's bothering you? My talking to Jonathan? Lil, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of that landlubber? Ha!"

Jacob said nothing. He left Lily alone for the rest of the day.

"How is your young apprentice doing, Love?" Jack asked her the next morning.

"Why don't you ask Jacob?"

"I would, but I can't see him."

"Well Pike can," Lily said. "And now he and Jake are inseparable. How can he see him? He's no gypsy…"

"Do I hear a touch of jealousy?"

"Why does everyone jump to that conclusion? I'm not jealous! I just don't like Pike. Jake's my brother, so he's supposed to hate the same people I do. Family is supposed to stick together." Jack opened his compass and adjusted the ship's heading lately. "You don't care, Jack, do you?"

"Not really. Just don't curse the lad, okay, Love?"

"Stop calling me that!" Lily said angrily.

"Why? I don't mean anything by it. I call all women 'Love.' "

"That's what I don't like about it. It doesn't mean anything. It's just empty words."

"Do you want it to mean something Lo- Lily?"

"Yes. No… Oh, I don't know! All these years, I've dreamt of meeting you, some mushy father-daughter reunion, and that we'd be a father-daughter team. I could claim your name as my birthright, just like Mother wanted, and I could be Liliana Sparrow. Then I could captain my own ship… I'm more like you than you think, Jack." Lily headed toward her cabin, then remembered that Jacob and Jonathan would probably be there. She went to her old closet instead. It still was empty, except for some old rags, which she arranged on the floor to use as a makeshift mattress.

Hours later, Lily still couldn't sleep. The closet door opened, and she froze, not wanting anyone to see her. Someone tossed a blanket over her.

"I know you're there," Jonathan said. "Captain Sparrow told me he saw you head this way." Lily increased her breathing, trying to feign sleep. "You're a lousy actress. I know we started off on the wrong foot, but I'd like to start over." He put out his hand. "Hi. I'm Jonathan Pike."

Lily sat up and took his hand. "Miss Lily. Pleasure." She couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of the situation.

"Well, Miss Lily, there's an extra cot in my cabin, if you don't feel like laying on a bunch of dirty old rags."

"Fine. But this doesn't mean I like you. I just don't hate you anymore is all."

"Of course. Feeling's mutual."

A lot of dialogue in this chapter… I hope I gave Lily's character a little more roundness…. That was sort of the whole point. Please read and review. And I'd love some suggestions and ideas. The more the merrier. And the better my story gets… I'll give you a cookie!


End file.
